Inuyasha's Fantasy
by mikita inugirl
Summary: Inuyasha has dreams about his future family, in a much later year. OO InuKag MirokuSango fanfic written for humor
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha's Fantasy (Part One)**_

(Okay, here's the deal: Inuyasha is asleep, dreaming of the year 2020! He dreams of his wife Kagome and their two adorable twin daughters, Renashu and Sinshida. They are about 13 years old. Oh boy!)

**Quick summary of the attitudes of the twins:**

**Sinshida**—The sour sibling; pessimistic; hates everybody. Has short black hair (Pic of her in my gallery) and hates her school uniform with a passion.

**Renashu**—The sweet sibling; optimistic; although easily prone to anger and known to go into her demon tantrums rather often; has long silver hair like her father and dog ears too. She's the daddy's girl. (Sorry, no pic of her yet.)

Sinshida: Damn it! I can't open the damn milk! Die milk! Die!

Kagome: Sinshida! Watch your language! I mean it!

Sinshida: So? Dad says it all the time—and I do mean _all_ the time—so why can't I?

Kagome: You know why! It's not nice, and your dad shouldn't say it either! Now don't let me catch you saying that again!

Sinshida: Fine! Here, you open the da… arn milk.

Kagome: Ooh! Inuyasha, get in here! Now!

Inuyasha: (Falling down the stairs) Ow, ow, ooh, eee, ouch, ouch… ow! What damn it! You made me fall down the stairs!

Kagome: That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about! That D word has to stop! You're a bad influence for the kids!

Inuyasha: Sinshida! (Gives her an angry look)

Sinshida: What? I got mad. Isn't that what you say when you get mad?

Inuyasha: (Blushes)

Kagome: That's enough! No more of that word!

Renashu: Enough of what word mom?

Kagome: That D word your father uses all the time.

Renashu: You mean damn?

Kagome: Yes! That word! Don't say it! Now, you two get ready for school!

Sinshida: (Low-voice) Damn it, I hate school.

Kagome: What was that young lady?

Renashu: (Cheery) She said da—

(Sinshida covers Renashu's mouth violently.)

Renashu: Mmmm!

Sinshida: Umm, gotta go to school, which I love very much. Bye!

(The two of them leave the kitchen, and Inuyasha starts to walk out.)

Kagome: Hold it potty mouth! I'm not done with you yet!

Inuyasha: (Nervously) Hee hee…

(Sinshida and Renashu ride to school on their hover boards. Futuristic in a way huh?)

Sinshida: (Wiping her tongue with her hand) Eww, I'll never lie like that again! Eww! Bleh!

Renashu: (Cheery as always) Oh don't worry. We are going to have a great day of school.

Sinshida: (Glare) You don't get out much do you stugit?

Renashu: (Red eyes) I am not a stugit! (Eyes return to normal) Now here, have a galactic pep tart. It's guaranteed to put some pep in your step.

Sinshida: That's just it. You've OD'd on pep tarts haven't you? They have no effect on me.

Renashu: Take one anyway.

Sinshida: No.

Renashu: Take it.

Sinshida: Nooo…

Renashu: (Red eyes) Take it!

Sinshida: Fine! (Snatches pep tart)

Renashu: There ya go. Now maybe you won't be so crabby like Warden Happycrap.

(Mr. Happycrap is the "warden", or Principal, of their school, FOOEY—which stands for Futuristic Over-ruling and Over-controlling for Educating Youth—school.)

Renashu: Ya feeling peppy yet?

Sinshida: No. Just tart.

(At home at Inuyasha and Kagome's, the doorbell rings.)

Inuyasha: I'll get it!

(Inuyasha answers the door by the press of a button.)

Inuyasha: Oh hey Miroku! Where's your wife, Sango?

(R U surprised they're married?)

Miroku: Oh, she took the ohm cycle to the food station.

Inuyasha: So, how's life?

Miroku: Oh, you know. Umm, having ten kids to raise is a bit difficult, but at least our Maid-Bots help with the cleaning.

Inuyasha: Yeah. Now they just need to invent one that can discipline and manipulate children. Maid-Bot 7-2-9, bring me a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. And make it snappy!

Maid-Bot 7-2-9: Yes, Master Inuyasha.

(Its batteries begin to run down as it brings him the chips.)

Maid-Bot 7-2-9: Here you g-go, m-m-m-m…

(Inuyasha hits the robot's head.)

Maid-Bot 7-2-9: Master-err-err-rrrrrrrrr…

(The maid bot continues stuck with its head spinning while shoving chips into Inuyasha's mouth.)

Inuyasha: Ow! Mmm! Mmm! (Angry with his mouth full) Ouch! Hey!

Miroku: Aaahh! It's possessed!

Inuyasha: (Swallows chips) No, its batteries are low. Stop, you worthless scrap of junk!

(He hits the robot's head again.)

Maid-Bot 7-2-9: (Dying down) errrrrrrr… (Crashes into the floor)

Miroku: Umm, you need to fix that.

Inuyasha: No, ya think!

(At FOOEY School…)

Renashu: (Cheery) Hello handprint activated locker!

(Renashu and Sinshida place their hands in their locker sensors.)

Sinshida: You are such a stugit.

Renashu: No, I'm a prinutie!

Sinshida: What the hell is a prinutie?

Renashu: It's "princess" and "cutie" combined! Hee hee…

Sinshida: And you wonder why I call you a stugit, which is "stupid idgit," all in one word.

Renashu: Umm, Sinshida… You didn't press the…

(The locker sensor squeezes Sinshida's hand.)

Sinshida: Aaahh!

Renashu: … release… button.

(Sinshida threatens the locker, and Warden Happycrap happens to see it, and he thinks that she is threatening her sister by the looks of things.)

Sinshida: Let go of me, you damn contraption!

(Mr. Happycrap slams the locker door closed, accidentally pressing the release button.)

Sinshida: Finally! Oh, umm… hi.

Warden: Were you threatening your sister?

Sinshida: No, I was threatening my da… arn locker. (Nervous giggle)

Warden: That's it young lady! I'm calling your parents and sending you home! I've had enough of your behavior this week!

(In the Warden's domain, or office, the Warden calls Inuyasha's number on the videophone. Kagome answers it with green mask on her face and a towel on her head.)

Warden: Aaahh! Are you a good demon or an evil one!

Kagome; What! I'm not a demon!

Warden: Oh, are you Sinshida and Renashu's mother?

Kagome: Yes I am! Why!

Warden: My apologies madam.

Inuyasha: Umm, Kagome, maybe I should take this call.

Kagome: (Aggravated) Okay, that's fine with me.

Inuyasha: (Unenthusiastically) Who are you?

Warden: I am Sinshida's warden and…

Inuyasha: Oh yeah. You're Mr. Happysap.

Warden: It's Happycrap.

Inuyasha: Whatever. Same diff. What do you want?

(The Warden explains the situation to him, also telling him of Sinshida's bad grades.)

Inuyasha: Oh well… Send her home. I'll deal with her.

Warden: Sir, you must sentence her with a fair enough punishment, or I'll have to be her executioner myself!

Inuyasha: Eh, I'll force her to make a friend. Goodbye Mr. Slappyscraps. (Hangs up)

Warden: It's Happysap… I mean craps… Crap… Happycrap!

(Sinshida looks at him in confusion.)

Warden: Don't you say a word.

(So, Sinshida is sent home.)

Inuyasha: Sinshida, didn't a word I said this morning click in your head!

Sinshida: Yeah, da—

Inuyasha: No! Don't say it! By the way, Mr. Happycrap is not happy with your crappy work! Hey, I got his name right. (Giggles)

Kagome: Inuyasha, this is serious!

Inuyasha: (Laughing hysterically) Yeah-ha-ha-haaaa!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Hahaha… the happy, crappy… haha… warden… hahahaaaa… of FOOEY School! Ha-ha-haaaaaaa! He didn't seem too happy! Haaaa ha ha haaaaa! Woo! Oh, my sides! Ahh ha ha haaaaaaaa!

Sinshida: Umm, mom… dad has flipped his lid.

(Kagome smacks Inuyasha, which stops him for a couple of seconds, but…)

Inuyasha: Ha-ha-hahahaaaaaa! Don't be a slappy happy crap! Ahhhhh ha ha haaaa! Woo hoo hoo hee hee… haa haaaaa ha… (Tears running down his cheeks)

Kagome: Sinshida, let's just leave your father alone for a moment while I decide your punishment.

(In the kitchen.)

Kagome: Now Sinshida. Wash the dishes.

Sinshida: Can I use my water blast!

Kagome: No! The old fashioned way! Last time you did a water blast, you flooded the entire sink over and soaked the kitchen floor!

Sinshida: And your point is…?

Kagome: Just do it. It's part of your punishment.

(Kagome leaves the kitchen.)

Sinshida: Hmm… Maybe I can get the robot maid thingy to do it. Hee hee hee…

(Turns the robot's switch on.)

Maid-Bot 7-2-9: Errrrrr… Inuya… ya ya ya… shaaaaaaaaaa… (Continues as its head spins off.)

Sinshida: Aaahh! An evil cyborg! It's gonna kill me! Mom! Help! Mom mom mom mom mooooom!

Kagome: (Turns switch off)

Maid-Bot 7-2-9: (Dying down) Inuyaaaaaaaa… shaaaaaa….

Sinshida: It was gonna kill me! It was possessed!

Kagome: No it wasn't. Its batteries ran down. Inuyasha went to the Cyber Shack to get more.

Sinshida: Oh… Okay.

Kagome: Now do your chores…! Regularly!

Sinshida: Okay, geez.

(Kagome once again leaves the kitchen.)

Sinshida: Gee whiz! I never get to have any fun.

(Sinshida is washing the dishes and singing:)

Sinshida: "Deck the halls with gasoline. Fa la la la la la la la la. Light it up and watch it gleam. Fa la la la la la la la la. Watch the school burn down in ashes. Fa la la la la la la la la. Aren't you glad you played with matches? Fa la la la la la la la la."

Inuyasha: I remember that song. I used to sing it too.

Sinshida: (Nervous) Oh daddy, umm… hi.

Inuyasha: So, is this your punishment?

Sinshida: Part of it! I am also grounded for a week, I have to sweep and mop the floors, I have to dust the furniture, and I have to scrub the bathtub and sink… in both bathrooms! I've been punished for my evil deeds.

Inuyasha: So, have you learned a lesson from all this?

Sinshida: Yeah. I'll never eat another stinkin' pep tart again. It gives me bad luck.

(Later that night, Inuyasha lies down in his bed.)

Inuyasha: Man, what a day. I could really use some rest.

(Kagome walks out of the bathroom with her hair up in rollers and the green mask still on her face.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, do you think I'm pretty? Inuyasha? Inuyasha?

(Outside his dream, Kagome is saying his name, and he partially wakes up.)

Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome dear. You are beautiful, even with that hideous mask on.

Kagome: (Smack!)

So what did you think? Chapter 2 of Inuyasha's Fantasy is next!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inuyasha's Fantasy (Part two)**_

(The next night, Inuyasha dreams of his futuristic family.)

Renashu: (Skipping joyfully) Daddy, can I have my allowance early please?

Inuyasha: No, you're just going to have to be patient.

(Renashu _has_ no patience!)

Renashu: (Red eyes) I don't wanna be patient! I want it now!

Inuyasha: I said no! End of story!

Renashu: Grrrrr… I need it now!

(Renashu falls to the ground and beats on the floor, causing the entire house to shake!)

Inuyasha: Fine! Here! Take it!

Renashu: (Normal eyes and sweet little girl voice) Thank you daddy. (Skips off joyfully)

Kagome: She's something else isn't she?

Sinshida: She's a stugit.

Kagome: Sinshida, try to be nice. Now go get ready for school.

Sinshida: Oh fooey. I gotta get ready for FOOEY School. Fooey!

(She goes upstairs to get ready.)

Renashu: Did you try these new chocolate pep tart bars? They're really good!

Sinshida: No. Besides I told you that I would never EVER take another pep tart from you as long as I live.

Renashu: Just try it.

Sinshida: No.

Renashu: Try it!

Sinshida: NO!

Renashu: (Red eyes) Try it!

Sinshida: Fine! (Snatches pep tart)

Renashu: You'll love it. I just know it.

Sinshida: I don't love… (Takes a bite) but now I do! Oh chocolate pep tart, where have you been all my life! (Hugs pep tart)

Renashu: See! I told you you'd love it!

Sinshida: (Protective) Away! My pep tart!

(Sinshida runs down the stairs with her pep tart clenched in her hands.)

Kagome: Are you ready for school?

Sinshida: Get! Shoo! Mine! Go away!

(Grabs her space board and dashes out the door. Renashu comes downstairs.)

Kagome: What happened to her?

Renashu: (Dreamy face) Oh she discovered love. Love at first bite… (Back to normal) Later mom! Gotta get to FOOEY School! Bye! Hee hee.

Kagome: (Confused) Umm… Okay, bye dear. Hmm…

(At FOOEY School…)

Renashu: I'm so glad you love pep tarts now.

Sinshida: What! You can't prove that!

Renashu: Oh, come on. You loved it.

Sinshida: Negative. I don't love. I'm gonna go cause some trouble. Later, stugit.

Renashu: Oh, she's just in denial. Whoa! Cute boy! I'm gonna ask him to the dance!

(Renashu runs joyfully to the boy.)

Renashu: (Cheerful) Hiiiii! I'm Renashu! What's your name?

(He's a bit creeped out by her over-joyous attitude.)

Kyote: I'm… Kyote.

Renashu: Would you like to go to the dance with me?

Kyote: I, umm, don't think I can… Bye.

(Renashu's eyes turn red and she growls. Kyote begins to walk away, but Renashu grabs his shoulder and forcefully turns him around.)

Renashu: (Red eyes and a deep voice) You must go to the dance with me or ELSE!

Kyote: (Fearfully) Okay! Okay! Can't argue with that. Just don't hurt me!

Renashu: (Cheery again) Excellent! I can't wait! Bye! (Skips off joyfully)

Kyote: (Gulp) Uhh, yeah… bye… (Teeth begin to click)

(Renashu finds Sinshida in the hallway.)

Renashu: Sinshida! Guess what!

Sinshida: (Unamused) Surprise me.

Renashu: I got a date for the dance! Guess who it is!

(Sinshida just stands there and stares at her.)

Renashu: Okay, I'll tell you… It's Kyote! Do you have a date yet?

Sinshida: No.

Renashu: How come?

Sinshida: I don't want a date.

Renashu: Why not?

Sinshida: I hate people. People make me mad.

Renashu: Come on. I'll hook you up… (Grabs a random boy and pulls him over) Here, take him!

Sinshida: No. He's a dork. (Walks away)

Renashu: Sorry boy. (Boy walks away) Sinshida! Wait! (Runs after her) Let me hook you up!

(Back at home…)

Renashu: Mommy, I'm a hero! I saved the school!

Kagome: Wow! How'd you do that honey?

Renashu: The school's chemistry lab caught on fire, but it didn't get a chance to spread because I used my water blast to put out the flames!

Kagome: That's wonderful dear! I'm so proud of you! (Hugs Renashu) What about Sinshida? Did she help you put out the flames?

(Sinshida begins to look nervous.)

Renashu: No, she was too busy in the back singing, "Watch the school burn down in ashes, fa-la-la-la—"

(Sinshida violently covers her mouth.)

Sinshida: (Nervous) Ha ha… What a kidder. Ha ha… I didn't do that. Ha ha… Oh umm… I love you?

Kagome: Nice try. Sinshida, you didn't by any chance start the fire did you?

Sinshida: What? O-of course not… w-why would I do that? Ha ha…

(Kagome holds up a spray bottle.)

Sinshida: Oh no… Not the truth spray!

(Kagome sprays Sinshida's face with it. Sinshida tries to hold her breath, but it's no use.)

Sinshida: Mmm… Yes, I set the lab on fire! (Gasp)

Kagome: Well. Well. Well. Just as I suspected. You know what that means… Inuyasha!

Sinshida: Aaahh! No! He'll blister me! Nooo!

(Inuyasha comes with the belt.)

Sinshida: Now daddy, be reasonable.

(Inuyasha makes a smacking sound with the belt.)

Sinshida: Aaahh! (Runs through the house)

Inuyasha: (Chases her) Get back here young lady!

Sinshida: Nooo!

Inuyasha: Sinshida!

Sinshida: Nooo!

Inuyasha: (Getting tired) Stop… you're… wearing… me out.

(Sinshida sticks to the ceiling in her room, and Inuyasha comes in there.)

Inuyasha: I know you're in here.

(Sinshida is about to sneeze, and she makes a tiny sound.)

Inuyasha: What was that?

(Sinshida gets even more nervous, and she finally sneezes.)

Sinshida: AAA… CHOO!

Inuyasha: (Looks up) There you are!

(Sinshida screams and jumps down, trying to run from him, but he grabs her shirt.)

Sinshida: Oh, daddy… I umm… Hee hee… (Gulp)

(Inuyasha slams the bedroom door. Kagome and Renashu can hear her screaming.)

Renashu: Ooh… Well at least the dance wasn't cancelled.

(At the FOOEY annual dance, Renashu and Kyote are dancing, yet Kyote is a bit jumpy and jittery.)

Renashu: Put your hands around my waist.

Kyote: Umm, I…

Renashu: (Red eyes) Put 'em!

(Kyote quickly places his hands on her hips.)

Renashu: (Normal eyes) Isn't this romantic?

Kyote: Uhh, of course… I guess it's… neat. (Nervous) Umm… hey, do you want some punch?

Renashu: Why, yes I do!

Kyote: Well… then go get some 'cause I'm outta here! (Running away) Aaahh!

Renashu: What! He deserted me! (Red eyes) No one deserts me! Grrrrr….

(Renashu goes full demon and destroys the dance, and everyone runs out.)

Renashu: Destroy! Destroy! Grrr… Die dance die!

(The dance is ruined and Renashu worriedly turns back to normal.)

Renashu: Uh-oh… I'm in trouble.

(Back at home…)

Sinshida: (Walking and holding her butt) Ow… Ow… Ow…

Kagome: Oh please. He didn't hurt you that bad.

Sinshida: Yes he did. I can't even sit yet. Ow… Ow… Ow…

(Renashu comes in with a nervous look on her face.)

Inuyasha: What did _you_ do?

Renashu: Do…? I didn't _do_ anything. (Nervous)

Kagome: Hmm… I beg to differ. (Holds up spray can)

Renashu: Uh-oh…

(Kagome sprays the truth spray in Renashu's face.)

Renashu: Mmm… I destroyed the dance in my demon rampage! Whoops…

(Inuyasha grabs the belt.)

Inuyasha: (Walking toward her) Your turn.

Renashu: (Nervous) Oh no… Umm, pep tart? (Hands out pep tart.)

(Inuyasha doesn't buy it and makes a smacking sound with the belt.)

Renashu: I'll take that as a "no".

(Outside the dream, Kagome tries to wake Inuyasha up, and he quickly sits up.)

Inuyasha: (Half-awake) I'll blister your ass!

Kagome: (Smack!) Geez! Some greeting! (Storms out angrily)

Inuyasha: (Holding his cheek) But I… Oh forget it. Ow.


End file.
